


Into the Maze...

by MissMadHatter666



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 50 percent off - Freeform, ;), Alley 6, Books, Costco indeed, David Bowie - Freeform, Ever wanted to be a woman with a cool 80's hairstyle?, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy Costco, Funny, Goblins, Hairspray, How do you feel about LMFAO?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Love You, I hope this little story will make you smile :), I might post it too, I swear I was, It's a good movie, Jareth - Freeform, Just slipping the word Goblin everwhere, Labyrinth - Freeform, Labyrinth- Movie (1986), Love at First Sight, Magic, Movie by Jim Henson, Seriously don't mind my tags, Smile, Sweaty Palms, The part 2 is even more weird, The puppets are frigging well done, This is for you V.I.P.P, Underworld Realm, Welp Enjoy!, You don't see them, You library rat, You're the next Madonna baby!, at least I hope, go watch it if you didn't!, hi there, i was sober when i wrote this, it's kinda cute, nostalgic, other dimension, the goblin king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadHatter666/pseuds/MissMadHatter666
Summary: Hey there boo, yeah you reading this ^3^This was written just for you dear reader! Ever wanted to have a fateful meeting with the Goblin King? Well now you're served!Now on a serious note... Kidding, how can I be serious when I just wrote a damn one-shot about The Labyrinth and Costco. Indeed while perfectly sober and awake mouhahahaI hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did enjoy writing it!I just went wild writing this and had a lot of fun doing so. Now many ideas are bubbling up in my mind and I can barely hold them in. Thus I in fact wrote a part 2 which is inspired by the song Sexy and I Know It from LMFAO that I just might eventually share too... I'll leave you with this info and your imagination heheFeel free to comment if you liked it! Ignore if you are offended by the lack of extra strength hairspray in this Costco.Also, I always feel I need to say it in case I might have written something weirdly, English is my second language. I am in fact bilingual and almost exclusively write in English.Anyway! Have fun and enjoy the ride because you'll need that hairspray to keep your hair in place. You'll be blown away!I hope //^.^//Signed P.P.





	Into the Maze...

**Author's Note:**

> Story is posted as originally written. Everything is as I first wrote it with no further editing than simple corrections and reviews. Mentions of city names and end message to my friend were not edited since I wanted to keep it just the way I initially wrote it. Enjoy!

The Goblin King’s maze so immense, seeming to have no end. Endless is the perfect word to describe it. Impressive even. Such a complex structure, constantly changing to lose inside its dwellers forever and ever. With no chance of escape. Never ending walls extending to what seems like the ends of that fantasy world. A beautiful masterpiece made by one of the most powerful wizards to ever exist. An eternal being with an ethereal heart still broken from the last human he has seen step in his Labyrinth, his core. Upon living inside such complicated never ending eternally changing patterns, one with such a beautifully luxurious hairstyle and outgrowing population simply just had to have a supply store that sees fit to everyone’s individual needs. 

Membership cards passed around, the economy of the Labyrinth rolling as Jareth created one of the most flourishing Costco of this magical underworld realm. The Goblin city around his castle, which had been smashed down by boulders years ago were now past story as on the ruins stood proudly the cubic structure plastered with those gigantic red letters. Anyone would notice such a department store from its size and popularity. Now that the Goblins tasted the bliss of buying cookies by the crate or so much cheese you might drown on the top of your pizza. There is one thing, only one major detail, the only reason Goblins leave a four-star review on Goblinbook.com along with angry comments, is that the alley 6 is always, always, out of stock on extra strength hairspray. 

And right now, on that shelf over stacked with hairspray bottles that are such crappy quality that you can’t even make a few centimeters of hair stay up all day, stands the last extra strength 24 hours stay no residues hairspray. And oh my god how you want that bottle to use on your magnificent mane that is so out of this world. Your most praise worthy, so prized, fashionable hairstyle that makes you look like you could be the sexiest member of KISS. Right, we’re talking about you there reading this. Rocking that era’s style as if you were the second Madonna of the 80’s. Atta girl! 

With your eyes falling on that last bottle of göt2b, struggling to push your cart already too full of boxed goods, spilling everywhere and your stack of books in one arm not allowing you all the freedom of nicely directing your cart. You crash into the alley, making a box of shampoo fall onto your overflowing supermarket trolley. The wheels giving in to that push that made it almost run you over, tripping and dropping all your books on the floor as you fell in slow motion towards the spray you desired so much. Your hand reached for it. Too slowly to your taste. What was it, are you stuck in a dramatic slow-motion scene? Indeed, you are! 

As your fingers finally graze the yellow göt2b bottle that was winking at you to use it and keep your hairdo up and proud, a much larger hand reached for it but suddenly collided with yours. An intense electric current seemed to run from your index and middle finger over his own all too slender ones up to your shoulder, making you shiver all too delightfully. Such an overpowering feeling. What kind of man did you just meet to feel such an intense connection from a simple contact? You shift your gaze and suddenly, knees buckling, realize that none other than Jareth, the Goblin King, is looking right into your eyes with his piercing blue ones. Naturally, eyes scanned up and down and then you saw it and holy hell did you suddenly crave for it. A discreet nibble on your lower lip and then your gaze was back on the Goblin King’s face. You couldn’t just stare at the object of your desire, that would too inappropriate in presence of a King. Especially the one ruling and controlling the Labyrinth. But that shirt. The fine cut of the fabric, sewed to fit that slender man’s body, with ruffles delicately seeming to flow in that gravity defying fashion that all fantasy shirts lovers crave. How could you not fall for that soft looking, seemingly comfortable, piece of clothing. It’s at that moment, after looking at its owner’s face that you knew. It was love at first sight. 

It’s the end, your heart is taken by him. You can’t escape this honey sweet fate. With just one look you know he has you trapped. Feelings of sheer fear starting to rise, making your hands moist but overall causing your skin to break into those adorably textured bumps from a shiver. You can almost feel those eyes, with simply their gaze licking over the goosebumps, too passionate to withhold. The last book you managed to keep in your arm falls to the ground, breaking a heavy silence that is making the supermarket too hot to stay in without suffocating. Jareth smiles at you as your hands make contact yet again when you both reach to pick up that single book titled The Labyrinth. His smile, oh so amazingly captivating, makes you weak in the knees and you can’t help but take the hand he is extending towards you. Gracefully helping you up, your smaller hand resting into his manly one. His grip gently tightening around it as you waver a bit once up on your feet. This was too much. Your heart can’t take it. 

Shyly, a blush creeps on your cheeks as he stares at you, getting up too as he picks up your books for you before handing them back. You carefully take back that thick pile that shows just how much of a library rat you are, that single book resting on top of it at eyesight making you bite harder on your lip. Hopefully he didn’t notice it. You’d have to crawl into a hole and hide if he were to know how much of a special meaning the book The Labyrinth had for you. Wasn’t the Goblin King so desirable? Anyway, how the hell did you end up here? Weren’t you in a Costco in Montreal not long ago?! Did you just... Travel to another dimension? Indeed, that might just be the plot of this story. 

All too suddenly he asks for you name with such a sweet deep voice. A warm fuzzy feeling builds up in the pit of your stomach, making your knees tremble and the hair on the back of your nape stand straight. Fear, but overlapping it, that bewitchment that was the reason you were getting weak in the knees. You could almost hear your heartbeat resonating in-between your temples. You couldn’t help but cross your fingers that the man standing in front of you in those tight spandex fit pants wouldn’t notice your heart being so loud and about to jump out of your chest. One thing you never thought of, is the fact he might have the power to know of your desires. Otherwise how could he propose so convincingly to someone to realize their dreams. With all the powers he has, a mere human like you was no secret. Even so, there was something about you that fascinated him, captivating his attention and making his eyes not pry away from you. 

You can’t help it, a sweat running along your forehead, moist hands and shaky breath you tell him your name. You feel yourself almost melt in place doing so. Jareth asked for your name and that smirk that tugged at his lips as you said it made your heart explode with overwhelming feelings. Oh how you’d take that hand if he extended it to you again. Willingly following him till the ends of Earth. Embracing those feelings of such strong desires. But then it ended. 

It’s done, that quick exchange of names and a promise to let you have the last bottle of hairspray. He is about to leave. A smile full of promises might be drawn out on his face but the thought of him leaving still made your heart ache so bad. The moment you realize what had just happened, you are left alone. On your knees with the göt2b spray can in your hands, almost teasing with that 50% off price tag stuck to it with that irremovable sticker you might scratch at for hours later before being satisfied. The warm feeling of his touch still remains and that shivering feeling was still shaking you. Those last parting words that came out of his mouth. So low, so sexy you couldn’t take more without throwing yourself at him, stealing away his fashionable shirt and his heart. 

Your prized 80’s hairstyle is saved and a new love is found, deep within the maze. With words and a smile full of promises. To fear him, love him and obey him, promising he will love you, and give you anything you want. These words almost like a spell echoed through your mind. The moment you wish for it, he’ll make you his queen. How this was making you feel so giddy was so out of this world to you. You can’t help it, your heart desires it so strongly. Soon you’ll be back to the Goblin King’s side and rule with him as his queen. Rule him as he rules you. 

And all of that happened in the alley 6 of a Costco, conveniently located in a fantasy realm. Your dear friend making it possible with her writing skills and hoping your knees flinched and your hair stood straight like his.

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end! Did you like it? Feel free to leave me a comment if you did! Or simply move on if you were bored to death and didn't like. Hey, I won't judge, we all have our tastes. Anyway, love you all and I hope you are having a great day. If this crack story made you smile then it made my day. If it made your knees buckle and cute little head get ideas then welcome aboard the we love Jareth boat, which will depart soon to fantasy land where some more ahem weirdly explicit stories will occur. Wiggle Wiggle.


End file.
